Falling Five
by VodkaFreya
Summary: My first fic. Six members left in Organization XIII.Larxene manipulates Namine as well as Axel, causing the deaths of the whole OrgXIII.How did she do it? im not good at writing summaries so juz R&R thnks.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**A/N: My first ****crap story**** so yeah. Hope you like it D It's mostly about Larxene. I'm sorry if it is bad.**

**Chapter 1: ****One Down**

Sitting cross-legged in her seat, she leaned back against the uncomfortable massive royal-like chair, with its block-like backing a ninety degrees perpendicular to the hard seat. There were thirteen chairs in total and only six were occupied. They were all aligned in a circle to make "speech-making" much easier. All the chairs were built forth towards the vast ceiling of the meeting hall in Castle Oblivion. Each chair was built at a different height, according to their rank. The meeting hall had an overall shade of white and even the chairs were white. It wasn't at all glamorous but it had its own style – simple and unique. The blonde Savage Nymph sighed.

"Oh? But apparently some _guy _in our organization wants to …" she paused, giving a fade away effect on the last two words she spoke. She glanced over to Number Eleven and gave him a seductive smile – curling her thin lush pale rose pink lips into a dishy sideways smile. Marluxia feigned back a smile, giving her the gentlest smile that she had ever seen from a Nobody. However, although she sat quite a distance away from him, she could feel the inner part of him burning up and blasting into wild killer flames, forcing right through her to cut what she was planning to say. His flames were shockingly worst than Axel's. She giggled at the thought of that. Oh how she loved that feeling. Feeling the strong force of the eagerness in him to grab her from behind to cover up that fatal mouth of hers, to prevent her from _biting_ him any further. However, he suppressed all that anger under a gentle smile. Amazing.

Xemnas glared at Number Twelve, with the urge deep within him to hear what she was going to say next. He tapped his fingers continuously with no specific rhythm on his armrest, awaiting the continuation of her speech.

Larxene felt the _force_ from everyone including her dominant leader. She had put them into a spell of suspense and took her very own time to scan through the different expressions displayed on each face, feeling the pleasure of being the one in control, as everyone wanted to know the dark secret.

"He wants to …" she paused again, caressing her chin with her long slender fingers concealed under the black leather glove, and shot a laser beam on the "shivering" Marluxia at the corner of her beautiful eyes. Her electric aqua blue eyes had seemed to draw his sapphire blue eyes to hers, as if there was an unseen force between them.

"He wants to take-"

"Enough said, Number Twelve," interrupted the annoyed hollow Xemnas. "I have other important things to do. Hence this meeting has to be carried on and it is important for our plan and EACH and ONE of you are INVOLVED! I seriously have no time for your games," bellowed the frustrated leader.

Larxene, as well as the rest of the members bolted back to the backing of their chairs as his voice ascended in volume for every word he spoke. Hence, the last word turned out to be a big "BANG". _Urgh... Is this the way to talk to a woman?_ She thought to herself aloud. Xemnas turned and glared at her once again. "Pardon me? Would you mind repeating?" Xemnas questioned forcefully.

It was then when Larxene realised she had subconsciously said those words aloud. Instinctively, she covered her mouth with her gloved hands, displayed a shocked expression on her face and thought once again. _OH… MY… GAWD… did I just say that? Aloud? I guess I must have…_

"Hmm?" interrupted Xemnas from her thoughts, waiting for her reply.

Larxene snapped back to the "real world" and started to laugh out aloud like some crazy woman. "OH. AHAHAHAHA. I was saying – OH MY GOSH THERE'S A LIZARD!! EWWW!! Uh… uh… BEHIND YOU!!!" Larxene covered her eyes with one hand and the other pointing towards his chair. In reality, she was just trying to drop the subject.

"WHERE?" Xemnas blurted in a panicky tone as he scrambled to find the lizard. Laughter from all the other four members swallowed the whole hall. Axel was grabbing his stomach and slamming his fist down on to his armrest as he could not hold the _fucking funny_ scene within him. Xemnas then heaved a sigh or relief and his face was flushed with strawberry red. He had been made a fool.

"PLAY YOUR GAMES ANOTHER DAY AT THE APPROPRIATE TIME! LARXENE!" Xemnas growled. He was in a devastating pissed mode.

It was then when the _power_ she had enjoyed seemed to break. She groaned sulkily and slumped back into her seat. _It wasn't a game, really._ She spoke to herself.

"Meeting dismissed," announced the leader of the Organization XIII as a coat of dark shade engulfed him and then he disappeared in seconds. The rest of the members did the same. They opened up a blackish purple vortex which engulfed them as they teleported to their designated destinations. Axel stayed behind for a moment and shook his red head at Larxene. After which, he teleported out of the meeting hall as well. Larxene made a soft growl, disappeared and then reappeared at the corridors. She then heard a soft sigh behind her. The Graceful Assassin had followed her. _What a stalker..._ She thought as she turned to face him, folding her arms in displeasure.

"You know you should not have-" he was muted by the gentle touch of Larxene when she stretched out her arm and gently placed her gloved finger on his lips.

"Hush, dear…I know what I'm doing, I won't let the cat out of the bag…" hissed Larxene as she displayed a venomous smile on her sly flawless face. Unexpectedly, she whipped out her sleek and deadly kunai – Four small knives that were placed in between her fingers on each hand. It was bright yellow accompanied by a tinge of electric aqua blue at the bottom of it. It seemed to follow the colours of her hair and eyes; she slashed his face and stabbed forcefully into his waist with high speed and agility. In a split second, she zapped a high surge of electricity right into his fresh vulnerable wounds. Before the Marluxia could even make a reaction, he was dead. Slowly, dark shades seemed to be drained out from his body, making him fade away in to the light, vanishing within minutes.

Fresh red blood dripped from the tips of her kunai. Satisfied, she gave an evil sadistic laughter at her accomplishment, which echoed through the whole corridor. If only he hadn't been powerful and wield much power, she would have taken her time to finish him and enjoy the pleasure the victim would give her; hearing the screams, groans and shrills of the victim would fill her with a full amount of delight and enjoyment; seeing the fresh crimson blood oozing out of the wounds would be a supreme eye candy; smelling the heated bated breaths of the victim would fill her nostrils with delirium and lastly, touching and feeling the heated body soaked in perspiration was totally arousing for her!

It took a while for her to snap out of her sadistic fantasies. She did not have any regret killing him. Having him alive would have caused a lot more trouble for her.

"I'm not an idiot, Marluxia. So I don't deserve to be told off," she said to herself as she walked arrogantly through the corridors, with the tap of her heeled boots giving a short echo to every step she takes…


End file.
